


Holy Shit, I'm Bifectual

by GallifreyanPal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, He needs love, Lance's Bi Awakening, Like at the Garrison, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One-Sided Attraction, Only because it's pre-canon, Poor Hunk, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/pseuds/GallifreyanPal
Summary: Something tells me Lance didn't hear that word right.





	Holy Shit, I'm Bifectual

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tis I, and I have fallen into the hell pit called the Voltron fandom. KJhfkjshfjkshdfjkshdjkf
> 
> And what better way to start it off than with bitter unsatisfying onesided stuff? hahahhaha wow nice going galli
> 
> anyways just. take this crap.

“Hunk, I have a problem. I think I'm gay.”

Hunk nearly had a heart attack then and there. “Wh-what?”

Lance sighed, sitting up. He hung over the edge of the bunk, head upside down but looking at Hunk. “Uh, I might be gay?”

“Well, why do you think so?” Hunk’s heart was pounding, and he gripped the bedsheets so tightly, he probably he probably ripped the fabric. (The Garrison wouldn't be too happy about having to replace that.) 

Lance sighed. “There's a guy.”

Hunk nearly died on the spot. “I, uh, thought you liked girls,” he said, still in a bit of disbelief. 

Lance got off of the bunk and started pacing around their quarters. “That’s the problem!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “I do like girls! But-” he buried his face in his hands, “...this  _ guy, _ ” he finished, more of a muffled groan than anything. 

Hunk chuckled. “Being bi’s a thing, you know.”

Lance looked up. “Bi? What’s that?”

Hunk raised a brow. “You know, being bisexual?”

“Yeah, but what is it?”

Hunk shook his head at Lance’s cluelessness. “In your case, it means you’re attracted to both guys and girls,” he explained. “So you could potentially date a guy or a girl.”

“That’s a  _ thing?!? _ ” Lance said, expression brightening. “Holy shit, I think I’m bifectual.”

Hunk snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth. “Lance, that’s not - it’s  _ bisexual, _ ” he said, chuckling. 

“Oh.” Lance scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “Bisexual, then.”

Hunk chuckled a bit.  _ God,  _ Lance was adorable sometimes. “So.”

“So - what?” Lance asked.

“Well, who is it?” Hunk asked. “I mean, you can’t just leave it like this.”

Lance immediately flushed a shade of maroon. “I - well-!”

Hunk’s heart practically leaped out of his chest. “C’mon, who?”

Lance sighed, burying his face in his hands before muttering something.

“What?” Hunk asked, brows furrowing. 

Lance groaned before dropping his hands. “I said I - I like Pidge,” he confessed. “There. Happy?”

Hunk’s heart dropped beneath the floor. 

“You think it’s weird, oh god,” Lance said when Hunk said, nothing, burying his face in his hands once more. 

“No! No, I didn’t say that at all,” Hunk quickly said. “Just surprised. Anyways, that’s great!” Hunk said, forcing a smile. 

Lance narrowed his eyes. “You’re not gonna tease me about it or anything?”

Hunk snorted. “Why, do you want me to?”

“No! Shut up!” Lance said, flushing darker and pointing at Hunk.

Hunk chuckled, “All right, all right.”

Lance sighed again. “So, what do I do now? It’s not like-”

“Ask him out.” The words were out of Hunk’s mouth before he could think to say anything else.

“What? No!” Lance said, eyes wide. 

“Come on, the least he could do is say no,” Hunk reasoned. “Then at least you won’t be wondering ‘what if’.”

Lance looked at Hunk for a moment, then cast a glance to the door before looking back at Hunk. “Okay.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna ask him!” Lance replied, grinning giddily. 

“That’s great!” Hunk replied. “Go, go, what are you waiting for?”

“Okay, okay!” Lance replied, heading for the door. “Thanks, Hunk! You’re the best!”

Hunk showed a smile outwardly, but his heart hit rock bottom as Lance left their quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaayyyyy hope you enjoyed!!! please leave a comment, those make my day :D
> 
> if you want, check out my tumblr, where you can find my art, snippets of writing, and more! The URL is gallifreyan-pal!


End file.
